


And your love is three times better

by Lolistar92



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, (Slight manga spoilers for hqboys professions), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Aprons, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Filming, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gray Ace!Kenma, Gray-Asexuality, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “When were you going to tell me I am a housewife?” Kuroo demands, hands slamming down on their kitchen table.{Or Kuroo comes to the dawning realization that all his boyfriends are rich.}
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 54
Kudos: 1339





	And your love is three times better

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough bottom Kuroo in this fandom and I am here to change that for me, HunnieDae and approximately four of you random readers that thirst for this as much as I do.
> 
> Title from Ariana Grande's Only 1
> 
> Since Furudate hasn't told us where Kuroo ended up, I have him as a law student. I'll change that if we get any updates (or I'll keep it as is if canon isn't as fun~)

“It must be nice,” Yaku muses. 

Kuroo makes a humming noise of inquiry as he uses his credit card to pay for their meal. “What?”

“Being a housewife.”

Time seems to freeze. Kuroo hears the ‘beep’ of payment going through, hears the waitress asking if he would like his receipt, but Kuroo can’t move his mouth. 

Kai answers for him, though his tone sounds a bit strangled. Like he’s holding back laughter. 

She leaves and Yaku waves a hand in his face. “Did I break you?” 

Reality rushes back to Kuroo and the only thing he can say is, “Huh!?” 

Kai pushes Kuroo down before he can try and leap over the table to strangle a grinning Yaku. “Now, now, calm down, Kuroo-kun.” 

“Calm down?” Kuroo retorts, pointing an accusing finger at Yaku. “After what he just said?”

And Kai, the traitor, only smiles slightly and says kindly, “Ma, he just means we’re both happy you’re living comfortably.”

Kuroo feels an angry tick growing on his head. “What?”  
  


“Kenma-chan, practically a multi-millionaire between his stock broking and his pro-gaming,” Yaku says matter of factly, one finger going up, “Bokuto-san, a famous professional volleyball player with sponsors across Asia.” Another finger up. “Akaashi-san, chief editor of the most popular rising Shonen Jump series.” The eyebrow Yaku raises makes Kuroo grit his teeth. “And you, the stay-at-home wife.”

“Yaku-kun,” Kai reprimands. “Kuroo is a student, you can’t hold that against him.”

Said student - _law_ student - can’t find his words to even try and defend himself because all he can suddenly see in his mind’s eye is the picture Yaku is painting. 

“Am I wrong though?” Yaku asks, tone smug. “Little wifey-chan over here isn’t saying much.”

And fuck him, Kuroo can’t refute him because, as he’s quickly realizing, it’s all _true._

Every morning Kuroo gets up early to make breakfast and eat with Akaashi before the younger heads off to work. Shortly after, Bokuto will come yawning down the stairs, demanding affection and a goodbye kiss, grabbing the bento Kuroo made, before hopping on his scooter to head to the arena for practice. Kuroo has to wake up Kenma and make sure he takes a shower and eats something before 12pm and a sleepy Kenma is at his weakest, clinging to Kuroo in his own way. 

“I-I,” Kuroo stutters, suddenly feeling hot and cold. He’s never thought of it that way. He likes to look out for his loved ones, it’s totally normal! And - it’s - he’s a law student, of course, _eventually_ he is going to be making money. In another two years even! 

“The card you used to pay for our meal was Bokuto-san’s,” Yaku says, smirking as he gives Kuroo the killing blow. 

“Fuck.”

_

“When were you going to tell me I am a housewife?” Kuroo demands, hands slamming down on their kitchen table. 

His boyfriends all blink comically, but Akaashi and Kenma pick themselves up the fastest, wisely choosing to keep their mouths shut. Bokuto has no sense to do that. 

He looks Kuroo up and down, eyes lingering on the hem of the apron that barely covers the shorts Kuroo is wearing as he had prepared dinner. Just because he came to a shocking revelation didn’t mean he was going to let his idiots starve. 

“I totally dig this vibe, bro!” Bokuto says grinning, two thumbs up. 

“Ah,” Akaashi says, carefully shuffling away as Kuroo’s aura spikes in anger. “What brought this on, Tetsurō-san?”

“Just an annoying bug trying to get me irritated,” Kuroo waves away, grabbing Kenma’s collar when he tries to sneak away. “Now, back to what I just said.”

“I don’t get why you’re irritated,” Kenma says, sharp eyes looking at Kuroo innocently. “What’s so bad about taking care of us? We all like it. The way you dote on us.”

Fucking Kenma. Kuroo can feel a blush overtake his face, an arrow of love piercing through his resolve. 

“T-That’s not the point!” Kuroo whines, feeling some of his backbone slipping. “I didn’t even notice I was using your money, why didn’t you say anything?”

This time it’s Bokuto that blinks. “Why wouldn’t you? You take care of our home, we take care of your needs. Isn’t that how this works, Akaashichi?” 

Kuroo’s hand slips, the other rising to hide the stupid blush over his face. “You don’t need to do that - ”

“Just like you don’t need to take care of our food, our clothes, our wellbeing,” Akaashi cuts in, taking Kuroo’s wrist in his. Kuroo’s heart thumps faster at the intense look in Akaashi’s eye as he pulls him in closer. “We want to make sure you only have the best.”

“You guys already do so much for me!” Kuroo weakly protests, not fighting as Akaashi tugs Kuroo’s face down, thumbing over the blush on his cheek. “You’re paying for my school and letting me stay here - ”

“Tetsurō.” Kuroo gulps, eyes flitting to Kenma’s unimpressed face. “Are you saying you only take care of us because of that?”

“No!” Kuroo furiously retorts. 

He knows he’s lost when Bokuto comes up behind Kuroo, chin tucked over his shoulder. He can practically feel the grin on Bokuto’s face. “Then, what’s the problem? I like seeing you smile when I buy you what you want. Or when I come home with the specific meat you wanted, even if it’s super expensive. I like that you don’t hafta worry about working and studying at the same time because it means more time for us!”

Akaashi leans up, kissing the corner of Kuroo’s mouth Bokuto isn’t occupying. “I feel appreciated when you take the time to put our needs first. When you kiss us goodbye and welcome us home.”  
  


Kuroo is going to fucking melt at this rate. He can’t find his cool, embarrassment and something else churning deep in his gut as he tries not to swoon at this almost uncharacteristic burst of affection. 

“I think Kuroo looks best in the morning after a good fuck,” Kenma states matter of factly, “when his leg is thrown over Keiji’s hips and you can see his swollen, leaking -”

Kuroo slams a hand over Kenma’s face, beet red. He’s speechless for a second, off guard that Kenma of all people said that, and worst of all, the sudden sharp look in Akaashi and Bokuto’s eyes. 

“You know,” Akaashi suddenly says, “I’ve always thought it would be really hot to fuck you in your apron, Tetsurō-san.”

___

Kuroo tries to look cocky, confident, but it’s hard to do that when he keeps trying to bring his knees together. There is something stupidly exposing about being naked under an apron and it makes him squirm. 

“Are you just going to stare?” Kuroo demands, heat prickling his cheeks as all three of his boyfriends just drink him in with their eyes. 

Bokuto moves first, always the most impulsive. He smiles at Kuroo, effectively turning Kuroo’s resolve to jelly as he crawls on the bed, a large calloused hand trailing up Kuroo’s outer thigh until it’s just below where the apron’s hem begins. 

“Is that an invitation to start, Tetsu?” Bokuto asks, golden eyes gleaming. 

Akaashi comes up on the other side of the bed, perched so he’s by Kuroo’s head. One long finger taps the underside of Kuroo’s chin, drawing his gaze up. Akaashi doesn’t say anything though and Kuroo makes a weak noise when the finger trails down his throat to his sternum, just before reaching the top of the frill. 

“You look like a pretty present, Tetsurō,” Akaashi praises. His finger trails back up, eliciting goosebumps in his wake, until his finger is switched for a thumb, swiping across Kuroo’s bottom lip. “Can we unwrap you?”

Kuroo feels a terrible blush spread like wildfire across his face and down his chest as he stares wide eyed at Akaashi. There is something so intense in his gaze and when he tries to escape it, he’s trapped in Bokuto’s equally seductive one. 

“There is no need to ask,” Kenma says, monotone voice full of confidence that has Kuroo’s breath hitching. He takes the opposite side of Kuroo’s head, and now Kuroo is effectively trapped between all three of his boyfriends. “He wants it.”

“I-I-” Kuroo tries to find something to protest, something to gain his cocky footing back, but it’s hard when he feels like prey under the hungry gazes of his lovers. It’s absolutely obscene how his cock begins to fill, completely untouched but incredibly turned on by the situation. 

Kenma notices first, scarily attuned to Kuroo’s needs. “Remember your safeword?”

Kuroo feels embarrassment prickle hot in the pit of his stomach. They aren’t doing anything too intense but it’s always a rule they have in place if the focus is on one lover for a night so he doesn’t get overwhelmed. 

Kuroo nods, dutifully responding, “Deuce.”

“Then let’s get started!” Bokuto exclaims, a grin split wide on his face. Kuroo barely has time to spread his thighs apart before Bokuto is bullying his way in between. His large body blankets over Kuroo’s as he fists his hand into his hair, drawing Kuroo’s head back so he can devour him with a kiss. 

Kuroo makes a pathetic sound as Bokuto goes straight for the kill, slick tongue sliding into his mouth. He can feel Akaashi and Kenma staring at him, feels conscious of the way his legs start to tighten around Bokuto’s waist. The apron is slipping off his shoulders, rucked down by Bokuto and he burns when he feels the frills of the apron rubbing against his nipples. 

Bokuto’s tongue is incessant, coaxing Kuroo’s into submission, diving deeper until Kuroo can’t think of anything other than Bokuto’s hungry desire. It makes fire heat in his gut, driven by Bokuto’s passion.

Bokuto moves away, wiping his bottom lip where a string of saliva connects them. Kuroo is about to call him back when Akaashi moves in, pushing the apron further down until Kuroo’s nipples are displayed. His chest heaves from the breathless passion of Bokuto’s kiss and he can’t catch it, not with the way he can feel all the eyes on him. 

“You’re blushing all the way down here,” Kenma observes, lithe fingers petting over the skin of Kuroo’s pec, teasingly close to his nipple. “You’re cute today, Kuroo. Like a real wife.”

“S-Shut up!” Kuroo stutters, hands coming up to try and cover his face that is giving everything away. 

Bokuto tuts, grabbing his wrists and pinning them by his head. The smirk he gives Kuroo makes his skin tingle. “No hiding, Tetsu,” Bokuto chides. 

“Who’s hiding?” Kuroo retorts, futilely. “I just don’t want to see the perverted look in your eye!”

Akaashi tips Kuroo’s head back to him. “Don’t lie Tetsurō-san, we can see the greedy look in your eye as well.”

“Keiji!” Kuroo whines, hates having been called out. But before he can try and defend himself, a hot wet mouth engulfs his nipple and Kuroo’s words turn into a sharp, needy moan. 

Bokuto grins around his mouthful, eyes mischievous as he gathers a nipple in between his teeth and bites. The sharp sting of pleasure shoots straight down to his now hard cock and Kuroo gasps, writhing as Bokuto licks the sting away. 

Bokuto lets go of his hands but before Kuroo can think of moving them Akaashi and Kenma grab one each. 

“Can I?” Bokuto asks but he isn’t asking Kuroo. He looks to Akaashi and Kenma. They both nod and Bokuto grins, body slinking down between Kuroo’s legs until he is hovering over Kuroo’s erection. 

“I wonder if we can make you form a wet spot,” Akaashi muses, taking over Bokuto’s pace and thumbing Kuroo’s nipple. 

Kenma nods, leaning down and kissing Kuroo’s lips. “That’d be really erotic.”

Kuroo moans into the kiss, sharp spikes of pleasure pooling in his gut as Bokuto bullies Kuroo’s legs open farther until he can get his shoulders in between. 

“You look super sexy, Tetsu,” Bokuto praises, a blush of his own on his face as he hikes up the hem of the apron until it’s covering just Kuroo’s cock. 

Kuroo makes a strangled noise when Bokuto noses his balls, tongue poking out to lick up to the base of Kuroo’s dick. He squirms because Akaashi isn’t letting up on his ministrations and Kuroo’s swollen nipple is starting to ache. 

“Make him cum like that,” Kenma tells Bokuto and Bokuto gives a jaunty ‘yes, sir’ and dives in with fervour. 

Kuroo’s eyes are wide open and unseeing as he arches hard, thighs trembling as Bokuto goes south. His hole twitches, super sensitive to the path of Bokuto’s tongue. 

“D-don’t,” Kuroo mewls because it’s always so embarrassing to get eaten. 

Kenma pinches Kuroo’s other nipple, twisting it cruelly. “Make him cum untouched.”

It’s like a punch to the gut, the wave of arousal that courses through Kuroo at Kenma’s filthy words. Bokuto seems to take that order enthusiastically to heart, getting started right away. 

His fingers dig into the flesh of Kuroo’s asscheeks and angle him up. It’s ridiculously erotic how Bokuto casually displays his strength. It would be easier with Kuroo on his hands and knees but none of his lovers seem keen on letting him go anytime soon to shift positions. 

And then all thoughts are swept from his head as Bokuto licks a broad, dirty stripe from Kuroo’s tailbone to entrance. The hot, wet appendage makes Kuroo’s hole quiver as it’s lapped in quick teasing strokes that makes his rim become the center of his pleasure. 

“Bo!” Kuroo gasps. He tries to writhe but neither Akaashi or Kenma let him move much. Akaashi even lays down, taking Kuroo’s nipple into his mouth. “Ngh!” Kuroo can’t stop moaning. 

Bokuto’s tongue breaches Kuroo’s lax rim and dives in deep. 

“It’s t-too much!” Kuroo cries, voice cracking. His legs squirm, thighs clamping hard around Bokuto’s head as he tries to grind back on the filthy pleasure. 

“Then cum,” Kenma says simply, taking Kuroo’s mouth in a kiss even as his nail digs into his swollen bud, sending sharp throbs to his cock. 

Kuroo tries to buck up but he can’t with Bokuto’s grip on his hips. He can only rock back and forth, trying to get the soft cloth of the apron to provide meaningful pressure. 

“Please!” he whines, throwing his pride out the window. He needs a hand on him, the pleasure is starting to build too dangerous. 

“Untouched, Tetsurō-san,” Akaashi reminds him before gathering the flesh of his breast and biting down hard. 

It’s the headiness of it all, trapped under his three lovers, pushed to the edge in this embarrassing position, they way they are all _teasing_ him - Kuroo can’t hold on. 

“I’m cumming!” Kuroo yells, body tensing as the pressure building at the base of his cock snaps. He spills into the apron, body shuddering in oversensitivity as none of his lovers let up. 

“S-sto - ah!” Kuroo screams as Bokuto fucks in a finger, accurately crooking up and nailing into his prostate in one go. 

“Stay hard for us, ‘Ro,” Bokuto demands, mouthing at the flesh of Kuroo’s groin and sucking a hickey in tandem to the pulses of his cock before he finally softens. 

The terrible throb of toomuchtoomuch slowly gives way back into double sided pleasure and slowly Kuroo goes lax in the hold of his lovers. Then, they let up. 

Akaashi whistles lowly, “Can I take a picture?”

Kuroo’s still hazy, can only gasp. Bokuto’s finger withdraws but before Kuroo can sigh, he’s back with two, lubed up. It makes him bite his bottom lip from a pathetic whimper that wants to escape. 

Kenma hands Akaashi a phone and Kuroo is sure his face is never going to get back to it’s normal color. He puts up with the pictures, it’s not like they don’t have a sizable collection of sex videos, but can’t help but flinch when Kenma lifts the hem of his apron to show off his half hard cock, leaking into the sizable wet spot of his apron. 

“You’re so lewd,Tetsurō,” Kenma tells him, a soft blush on his cheek. It gives Kuroo some confidence back. He spreads his legs wide and lets Bokuto fuck in a third finger. 

“You’re the ones that wanted me like this,” Kuroo reminds, breathless with how Bokuto grinds his fingers in hard. His cock is perking back up to hardness and this time when Kuroo tugs his arms Akaashi and Kenma let go. 

“Are you each planning on fucking me until I pass out?” Kuroo asks, fingers trailing to his cock. He uses the ‘v’ of his index and middle finger to gently stroke up the still sensitive length, fingers quickly getting messy in the pool of cum. 

Akaashi gets up and takes off his clothes. “Won’t last,” he admits. 

Bokuto groans, biting into the flesh of Kuroo’s calf that he has hooked on his shoulder. “I wanna fuck Tetsu,” he whines, pleading eyes staring at Akaashi and Kenma. 

Kenma hums. “I just want to watch,” he says. Kuroo’s eyes flicker down and sees that Kenma has an erection. He grins and nods. 

“Then Bo can fuck me and I’ll take Keiji in my mouth,” Kuroo lays out, moaning when Bokuto adds in a fourth finger. The burn is so good it makes his hips buck. 

“Let’s do it!” Bokuto exclaims, pulling his fingers free and quickly hopping off the bed to get undressed. 

“If you want I can help you with my hand,” Kuroo says to Kenma. 

Kenma shakes his head, the pink on his cheeks more prominent this time. “Maybe. But probably not.”

Kuroo nods, accepting it easily. 

“Do you still want me in this stupid thing?” Kuroo asks the others, pouting as he tries to get his arms under him, the sleeves of the apron bunching over his biceps. 

“Yes,” all three men say at once. 

Sighing, Kuroo nods, switching to his hands and knees. Kenma leans forward and Kuroo hears the snap of a camera shutter. 

“The bow looks cute,” Kenma defends, showing Kuroo the picture. 

Well hot damn, Kuroo does look pretty lewd. The swell of his ass looks huge compared to his tapered waist, framed by the pink giant bow at the back. The frilly sleeves of the apron frame his arms, makes him look bound and there is a heady look in Kuroo’s eyes as he stares hungrily at Akaashi who kneels on the bed. 

“Come here,” Akaashi coaxes, spreading his legs and guiding Kuroo’s mouth to him. 

Kuroo can’t help but take it into his mouth, sucking hard on the tip of Akaashi’s cock, groaning at the familiar, salty taste. Kuroo loves blowing Akaashi out of all his boyfriends, he has the perfect cock to fuck Kuroo without it being too much and amazing self control. Even as Akaashi gasps at the pleasure undulates his hips, he only shallowly fucks into Kuroo’s mouth, enough for it to be sensual and not overwhelming. 

“You look so pretty, Tetsu,” Bokuto praises, as easy as anything as he parts Kuroo’s ass again. 

“Made for us, like this,” Kenma adds, watching them intently. 

Kuroo fights the stupid blush that still won’t go away, embarrassed to admit if they only asked Kuroo would do this all over again in a heartbeat. 

Bokuto rubs the head of his cock against Kuroo’s hole. Kuroo lifts off Akaashi, moving his face into the crook of Akaashi’s thigh as Bokuto begins to breach him. He muffles his whimper with a bite to Akaashi’s flesh, stopped by the tug of Akaashi’s hair.

“Show us,” Akaashi demands breathless, cupping Kuroo’s chin and watching him intently as Bokuto fucks in completely. 

Kuroo pants, dazed at the sudden fullness. It burns but the throb dulls down under Bokuto and Akaashi’s careful hands. 

“I’m good,” Kuroo moans, rocking his hips back minutely to get used to the fullness. “Fuck me.”

Bokuto blankets over him for a moment, kissing the back of his neck. “You sound really cute when you say that, Tetsu,” Bokuto says, a smile pressed into Kuroo’s back. 

“Huh?” Kuroo tries to say, indignant, but Bokuto chooses that moment to straighten up, hands gripping Kuroo’s hips hard. 

“Make some cute noises for me,” Bokuto commands, rearing back. The drag of his cock is too sweet, makes Kuroo speechless at the raw sensation. When Bokuto fucks back in, Kuroo can’t help the noise of pleasure he makes. 

Bokuto builds up a rapid pace, pounding hard and fast. It’s all Kuroo can do to stay on his forearms. But even that option is taken as Akaashi slides further down, cock nudging at Kuroo’s lips. 

Grateful to have something to stop the desperate mewls and cries falling out of his mouth, Kuroo opens his mouth wide and swallows Akaashi down. It’s hard to focus but he does his best to tongue at the head of Akaashi’s cock, while his fingers loosely stroke the rest of the length hard and fast. 

Kuroo hazily opens his eyes, looking sideways to see Kenma watching them intently. There is a camera in his hand and he takes a few photos, but Kuroo can’t hear the sound of the shutter because of the lewd sounds of sex taking over the room. 

Kenma catches him looking and offers a small smile. That look alone has Kuroo’s heart rate doubling, feeling even higher at the desire in Kenma’s eyes. 

Kuroo’s eyes flutter shut when Bokuto nails a particularly good thrust, close to his prostate. He moans unabashedly, playing it up so the vibrations can make Akaashi feel good. 

His own cock hangs rigid and leaking, the hem of the apron covering it. The pleasure really starts to build and Kuroo whines, needing a hand around him this time. 

“Could you cum just from Koutarou fucking you?” Kenma asks. It’s not a taunt, he is curious, but the question makes Kuroo keen all the same, trembling at the thought of being denied again. 

“Tetsurō could probably cum without a hand on him,” Akaashi agrees, breathless. But there is a gleam in his eye. “If Kou-san can find his sweet spot.”

Kuroo shudders, feeling Bokuto’s competitiveness come alive. All these years and Akaashi is still the best to tap Bokuto’s passion to the max. 

Kuroo is the one who unfortunately has to suffer from the effects. He’s thankful Akaashi’s cock muffles his voice because Bokuto picks up his pace, tilting Kuroo’s hips up until he is fucking maddeningly deep. 

And of course the idiot finds his prostate within seconds. Kuroo can’t muffle his loud moan, not when it’s bordering on a scream. 

“Found it!” Bokuto exclaims, and Kuroo can hear the smugness in his voice. “Like this, Tetsu?”

Kuroo can’t answer but he can feel that tell tale pleasure start to crest. The pressure at the base of his dick is tantalizing, begging for a hot grip to pull him over. 

“Fuck,” Akaashi groans, hips jerking under Kuroo’s mouth. The sounds Kuroo is muffling vibrates along his cock. Kuroo can tell he’s close, tries to focus on him, but it’s impossible. 

Bokuto abuses Kuroo’s prostate with relentless jabs, a ceaseless pleasure that makes Kuroo’s thighs quiver. He can’t think, mouth going slack and Akaashi’s cock slipping out of his mouth as his mind goes blank. 

Akaashi doesn’t hesitate, grabbing hold of himself and roughly fisting his cock until his rhythm falters. Kuroo closes his eyes, mouth still hanging open as Akaashi moans sweetly, hot cum splashing over Kuroo’s mouth and cheek. 

Bokuto doesn’t hesitate to take advantage of the new position, rearranging them until Kuroo’s face is nearly pressed into the mattress. Like this, Bokuto is battering his prostate and Kuroo no longer has anything to muffle his moans. He sounds like a whore, whinging as Bokuto fucks him deep and hard. 

“Turn,” he hears someone - Kenma - say. Kuroo can’t even gasp when Bokuto effortlessly manhandles Kuroo onto his back, slipping out and then fucking back in, Kuroo’s knees pushed up to his chest. 

His apron is absolutely ruined, rumpled and matted with sweat and cum. It’s obscene how his cock juts out, how Kuroo obediently fists his hands in the pillows rather than take care of himself. 

He turns his head to see Akaashi leaning against Kenma who watches him with his unwavering stare. 

“Please,” Kuroo moans, voice wrecked. 

Kenma nudges Akaashi and the other man grins, crawling forward. Kuroo watches as he kisses Bokuto hard before he turns his attention to Kuroo. One hand loosely grabs his cock over the apron, the other pinches the nipple Kenma tortured. 

Kuroo’s back arches, sobbing in pleasure. His hole tightens and Bokuto groans, his pace faltering. Kuroo’s mind feels hazy with pleasure as Akaashi plays him and Bokuto fucks him.

The pressure on his dick, no matter how teasing, is all Kuroo needs. The crest that has been rising tides over, crashing over Kuroo, making him tense, head thrown back and an erotic moan released from his lips as his thighs clench around Bokuto’s waist. His cock pulses hard, Akaashi milking him, forcing him to cum on the apron. 

“Fuck, fuck, Tetsu,” Bokuto groans, thrusts turning rough and without pace. Kuroo can’t even spare the breath to cry out in oversensitivity. 

Luckily, Bokuto cums within moments, leaning down to bite Kuroo’s breast as he moans his release. Kuroo can barely feel the sticky warmth released in him, brows furrowing as Bokuto leans up to kiss him, even as his cock kicks inside Kuroo and empties itself. 

Bokuto pulls back, cock slipping out of Kuroo. Kuroo can’t help the ways his thighs splay open, muscles tired. He knows he must be showing one heck of a creampie if the glint in Akaashi’s eye is any indication. 

But then his view is obstructed. Kuroo gasps as Kenma shuffles over, taking Bokuto’s place. Between one breath and the next, Kenma is there, twisting his hand into Kuroo’s hair and pulling him into a rough, needy kiss, uncaring of the cum drying on his cheeks. 

Kuroo moans, barely able to keep up, mouth slack as he lets Kenma do as he pleases. He can sense the frantic jerk of Kenma’s hand on himself, spreads his legs wider with Akaashi’s help. 

Kenma stiffens, a low moan spilling from his lips and Kuroo’s face heats up all over again when he feels cum splash over his swollen hole. 

They all take a moment to breathe, Kuroo can feel exhaustion already pulling at him. He closes his eyes as Kenma moves away, only to have them fly open as his legs are maneuvered up by Bokuto, Kenma leaning in close with his phone in hand. 

“Perverts,” Kuroo groans, hand covering his face as Bokuto helpfully spreads Kuroo’s cheek, cum dribbling out of him. 

“Yeah, but we’re yours,” Akaashi tells him, fondly kissing his forehead. 

Kuroo can’t believe that after everything they’ve just done _that_ sentence is what makes him feel shy. 

He throws an arm over his face but Bokuto is there to snatch it back down. “Don’t hide your pretty face, ‘Ro,” he sing songs and Kuroo has just enough energy to try and swipe at him. Bokuto grabs that hand again but this time he pulls Kuroo up, Akaashi’s arm under Kuroo’s waist prompting him to sit up. He peels off what is left of the apron and throws it into the hamper, as if washing it will ever make it usable again. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll buy you a new one,” Kenma says, as if that is what Kuroo is worried about. Kuroo debates flopping over Kenma’s body in revenge. 

“Or you could be, like, a maid!” Bokuto chimes in, leading Kuroo to the shower. 

“Pervert!” Kuroo repeats, pinching Bokuto’s butt in revenge. “Though I wouldn’t mind seeing Keiji all dressed up,” Kuroo muses, yelping when he’s manhandled into the shower. 

Akaashi follows a glint in his eye. “I don’t mind,” Akaashi purrs, like a jungle cat. Kuroo gulps, sensing he should tread lightly. “If Master is dirty, I can clean him up.” 

Kuroo jerks, half collapsing into Bokuto’s chest as Akaashi fucks two fingers into him. “Mean!” he cries, reduced to moaning softly as Akaashi thoroughly cleans him up. He’s glad Akaashi isn’t vindictive enough to try and get him aroused again. 

As it is, the water turns warmer and Bokuto and Akaashi gently take care of him. He’s lead back out to their monstrously huge bathtub where hot water steams out thanks to Kenma. He sinks in with a sigh, head laying on Kenma’s thigh where he sits perched on the edge. Bokuto takes one side and Akaashi curls under his arm, all while Kenma runs his spindly fingers through Kuroo’s hair. 

The moment is perfect, Bokuto pressing small kisses up his throat, nuzzling like the cat he is. Akaashi’s hand massages his thigh and Kenma hums lightly under his breath, a gaming tune Kuroo vaguely recognizes. 

“It’s not so bad,” Kuroo whispers softly, catching the eye of each of his lovers, “being taken care of by my boyfriends.”

  
  


{End.}

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
